The present invention relates to a fastener structure and, in particular, to an improved fastener structure for providing dual electrical circuit paths.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional fastener capable of providing dual electrical loops when used in an anti-static electrically conductive strap. In such a conventional fastener structure, a male fastening part 1' is provided on an antistatic belt, which is comprised of a pair of coaxial conductive elements 11' and 12', separated by an insulating washer 13' therebetween, such that when fitted into a female fastening part 2' to form an electrical circuit, two independent closed circuits are established. The female fastening part 2' is provided on a cable, wherein a pair of conductive elements 21' and 22' are separated by an insulating washer 23'. When the male and female fastening parts are fitted together, the conductive elements 21' and 22' come into contact with conductive elements 11' and 12' of the male fastening part, respectively, to form two circuits.
Conventionally, the conductive element 11' of the male fastening part 1' is in the shape of a circular plate and the conductive element 21' of the female fastener is a spring. When the male and female fastening parts 1' and 2' are fitted together, contact with the conductive element 21' is made by the resiliency of the spring and the conductive element 11' to provide one closed electrical circuit. However, in the above structure, poor conductivity may arise due to insufficient contact between the male and female fastening parts because the spring may become deformed or damaged by external forces, thus damaging female fastening part 2', and increasing cost of the product (such as the cable) having the female fastening part.